


feel primadonna with me tonight

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: Percy just really doesn't like alphas.





	feel primadonna with me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A short ABO drabble/not!fic that I'm posting here as part of the Big Tumblr Purge.

Alphas, Percy has decided, are garbage. They're all the same, just like Luke, there to knot and run. He's tired of the flirting, the harassment, and the dumb, persistent hormone-filled questions about his heat.

Which is how he ends up in detention one day because this kid Octavian asks the wrong question on the wrong day to the wrong person and it’s not Percy’s fault that his fist slips and lands on Octavian’s nose

Also in detention just so happens to be one of Luke’s teammates, some fuckboy named Jason with shoulders so broad he could audition for the role of a bulldozer

Jason leans over way too close to his desk and he smells like clean laundry and cologne and  _alpha_ and it pisses Percy off. He asks, “What are you in for?”

On any other day, Percy would be polite. He’s a good kid, with good manners, raised by a good mom. But his skin is itchy, his knuckles are sore, and he can’t stop seeing Luke pressing Ethan Nakamura up against the lockers down the hall.

So he turns, makes direct eye contact with the puppy-eyed jock, and spits, “Fucking your mom.”

Jason recoils instantly and instantly Percy feels bad. He doesn’t apologize though. He just sinks lower into his chair, folds his arms, and waits for the clock.

Almost 20 minutes go by before Jason tries to speak to him again. He says, “I’m sorry for what Octavian said earlier.”  
  
Percy shrugs. “Not your problem.”

“Still, what he said was wrong. I hope you’re okay.”

Percy lets out an exhausted sigh and turns his back on him. They don’t speak for the rest of the hour, but it’s not the last time he sees Jason Grace.

Their chemistry teacher makes them lab partners the following day. Jason shoots him a tentative glance when they start messing with the beakers. “Are you mad at me?” he asks.  
  
“Why would I be mad at you?” Percy asks.  
  
“You’re scowling,” Jason says.  
  
“That’s just my face.”

“Your chemo-signals say you’re mad.”

Percy shoots him a  _look_. He hates alphas’ sense of smell. He hisses, “I’m not  _mad_.”

Jason frowns. Percy watches as his nostrils flare, as his mouth opens to taste the pheromones on the back of his tongue. His eyes go a little wide, his face red. “Oh–”  
  
“God, shut up. We’ve all taken a health class. Just pour the dumb sulfur in the beaker.”

Jason pours the sulfur into the beaker. Flushed, he begins, “If you want, I could– Do you want–”

Percy closes his eyes and waits for the dreaded question. He can already feel his fists balling. And Jason has such a pretty face–

“Do you want some animal crackers?”

Percy opens his eyes. Jason’s fishing a baggie of animal crackers from his bookbag.

“I know they’re not high in antioxidants or anything, but my sister likes to eat them when she’s going through the H.” He hands the baggie to Percy, his face friendly, no intention behind his blue eyes.

Percy takes the bag. “Thanks,” he says.

“No prob. Now, how many milliliters are we supposed to put in?”

Really, it’s just Percy’s luck to develop some kind of dumb crush on the first boy who’s nice to him. But that night when his left hand is on his heat toy and the other is on his dick, he thinks of Jason’s soft smile.


End file.
